diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.3 Kanato Sakamaki/Translation
Translated by yumemiruseikai on wordpress Kanato: *door opens* Hm? You’re.. awake. What’s with your spaced-out look. Don’t you have something to say to me? 00:23K: Hah? Good morning? You’re completely wrong. Did you think that I came here, out of my way, just to see you? I can see that you’re curious about how quickly I came here. 00:44K: Heh, right? I’m glad. I’m relieved that you aren’t conceited.. He goes on to talk about how he views conceited woman as nothing. There are a lot of human women like that and it pisses him off. And so that’s why he also hates sloppy, messy, annoying women. Asks if you knew the way he thought about those kinds of women. 01:22K: Hehe, that’s not right. I’m not talking about you. For him it’s just a bit of undirected hatred and so he doesn’t have anyone specific in mind. He’s just complaining about it. 01:37K: You think so too, don’t you? That there are a lot of humans like that. If I lived with a person like that.. I wouldn’t be able to stand it. I don’t even want to imagine it. 01:54K: What kind of person would be nice? Hmm, that’s right. A person who shuts up and quietly obeys me like a doll would be the best kind of human. Any other type of person shouldn’t be allowed to live, don’t you think so? 02:13Talks about how the chances of finding another person like you is zero. He wouldn’t want that kind of person to die so then he asks you not to run away from him please. 02:40K: What? That’s impossible? Ahah, there’s no such thing. You just have to talk about only what I say you can talk about. But in the first place, I have no interest in whatever you have to say. 02:58K: I’ll say it bluntly, I don’t want your opinion. Do you understand?.. Eh?.. What if it’s not an opinion? Do you want to talk to me that badly?.. Hmm?.. Then I suppose you can talk a little, although in the end it won’t be anything profound. 03:27K: And if turns out to be something boring then.. at that point.. I’ll give you “comfort” with these hands. (As in he’ll kill you). 03:37K: Hm?.. What is it?.. Oh yes, we got a little off-topic. What were we talking about?.. Oh yes yes, first there was something you were supposed to say to me. How about it? Do you know what I’m talking about? 04:03K: You don’t know?.. Really?.. Hmmm.. Ahaha.. Teddy~ just now did you hear that? This person is such an idiot~.. her head is completely empty, ne? *giggles* 04:24K: The inside is filled with cotton just like you.. Hmm? If she doesn’t understand I should tell her?.. *giggles* That’s right.. It’s awfully irritating, but stupid people need explanations or they’ll never understand, ne? 04:49K: Hey. You should thank Teddy for my kindness. It’s because of Teddy’s words that I’m going out of my way to tell you. Without it, I would definitely not be doing this bothersome thing. 05:05K: Look, hurry up and give your thanks. Kneel before me and Teddy and say “Thank you very much”… hurry it up. What are you hesitating for? If you don’t want to do it on the floor then you can do it on the bed, I don’t mind because I’m just that tolerant. 05:25In exchange for doing it on the bed, he wants you to bow until your head touches the bed. Tells you to do it right now. *you kneel and do it* 05:35K: Yes yes.. *giggles* while like that, now please say your thanks. “Thank you very much, Kanato-kun and Teddy” like that.. 05:52K: *giggles* Yes. It’s a very clumsy thanks, but you managed to pass the bare minimum. Talks about how watching you obey his orders like that without a complaint makes you seem like his cute doll. Asks if being his doll is irresistible. 06:30K: Ahh, you’re staggering. Why did you get up? Hah, you’re a complete idiot aren’t you? Eheh.. What? Is there something you want to say to me?.. That’s right, you don’t. 06:50Reminds you that he already told you he has no interest in your opinions. 07:00K: Ahh.. your face is ghastly pale.. a very terrible pallor. Why is your blood so thick.. that’s your blood’s only merit. Such a terrible condition.. it shouldn’t happen, ne? 07:23K: Eh? What you were supposed to say to me? Ah.. you still don’t understand? It can’t be helped.. if you’re that curious then I suppose I’ll tell you.. “Thank you for bringing me here, Kanato-kun. I’m sorry for causing you trouble”. 07:48K: Isn’t that right? When you returned you collapsed in the entryway from anemia.. Since everyone was out I thought about leaving you there in the entryway.. but I was curious about something. 08:12K: Eh? Just now you remember collapsing from anemia? Then.. up until now you didn’t even know why you were sleeping in your room?.. *sighs* How much of a fool are you? If that’s the case why didn’t you ask for an explanation? 08:39He thought you were a rude person who wouldn’t thank someone and apologize for causing them trouble. But if you were really like that he wouldn’t care either. That situation can be swiftly rectified. But no matter how terrible your personality is, he won’t throw you away. Because that’s how fine of a quality your blood and soul are. 09:12K: The only good point you have.. there’s nothing other than that. 09:19Then he talks about how he has no interest in the blood or souls of other humans. There hasn’t been any other human than you who possesses these qualities. Humans really have a worthless existence to him. He goes on to insult humans some more and then talks about what a nice face you’re making. But the assessment of other humans shouldn’t bother you. 09:55K: The only reason you’re living is for demonic beings, for vampires, for me.. ne? Don’t you think so? 10:06Tells you to feel relieved, because before you die every last drop of your sweet blood will go to him. Asks if you’re happy about that and assumes that you are. Tells you he’ll treasure your soul and under his control you’ll just be a doll. 10:31K: How about it? Just thinking about it makes you happy, right?… You can express your happiness in this special moment.. Hm? Why are you staying silent.. You’re so happy that you can’t find your words?.. *laughs* That must be it right? A human has never received this privilege before. 11:01K: Hey, by the way, I just realized.. thinking about it, it’d be more convenient for me if you were dead rather than alive.. *pins you* *giggles* What’s wrong?.. You want me to let go right now right?.. 11:28Asks if you’re not just hiding the fact that you want him to touch you. 11:35K: *soft voice* Am I wrong? But.. then why are you moving around so much then?.. You’re scared? Why?.. Even though I said that your blood and soul has a use to me? *sighs* I don’t understand. 11:58Tells you that a dying is sweet in a pleasurable sense. And that being by his side for eternity on this peaceful night should fill you with absolute happiness. Then he realizes that you might be afraid of the pain right before death. 12:12K: Ah, or is it that you’re afraid of the pain in the moment before death? *giggles* Don’t worry~ I won’t make it THAT painful.. Even though I love giving people pain.. in any case your screams will hurt my ears. I said it already, but I really hate noisy things. 12:47When he hears things like screams he just wants to tear their throat out. But if he does that then he’ll be wasting blood unnecessarily. 13:00K: If I can, I’d like to avoid having to do that. That’s why, I won’t do anything painful. So please relax.. Look, there’s nothing to be afraid of now right? Right? You think so too right? 13:20K: Even still.. you.. *shaky voice* have such a scared face.. *sniffles* I don’t like that.. I’m hurt.. *sniffles* Apologize right now.. If you don’t.. I… *sobs* I… might kill you for making me feel so sad.. just an “I’m sorry” won’t work, you know!.. *sobs* Do you realize much you hurt my feelings? 14:09K: I’m really.. offended *sniffles* Why can’t my actions reach this person.. *sniffles* How irritating.. 14:25Tells you that if you’re not going to apologize for your mean actions then you need to give him something. *voice returns to normal* Tells you not to treat him like an idiot, because he doesn’t want a half-hearted recompense. He wants you to give him something better. 15:00K: Hmm.. you’re offering your blood to me? I see.. with this the others easily got your blood too didn’t they?.. As I thought.. disgusting.. It’s nothing, I didn’t say anything. Maybe you’re hearing things? 15:28K: Above else, as I thought, you’re really stupid aren’t you?.. But it’s true.. You collapsed from anemia. 15:42Talks about how terrible your pallor still is and yet you still offer your blood to him. Asks if you understand what will happen to you if he drinks your blood to his heart’s content. *irritated* Tells you not to answer because he doesn’t want to hear it and it’s obvious. Calls you a genuine imbecile. Talks about how you’re always offering your blood without a thought like it’s an everyday occurrence. 16:17K: You’ve offered your blood to others, haven’t you?.. Ahh.. it makes me furious.. Anyway, have you realized why you collapsed from anemia? *angry* You’re anemic because you gave too much of your blood to the others. 16:41K: That’s not true?.. Heh, I wonder about that.. you are extremely unconvincing.. because.. look *rustling* 16:57K: The moment you collapsed I noticed this.. you have puncture wounds on your neck.. two red holes.. and over here too.. here too.. Ahh.. here as well.. 17:17It’s obvious to him that you didn’t do that yourself and the cause is other vampires. Then he politely asks you to tell him who were the vampires who did this. 17:40K: *left ear* It’s not that I’m going to think of doing something, I would just like to know who made you collapse from anemia and inconvienced me.. Exactly who decided to harm my property?.. Ne?.. You’ll tell me right? *you struggle away* 18:10K: You’re going resist me again? *angry* Why!? IF I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME THEN YOU SHOULD JUST HONESTLY TELL ME! Yet.. why don’t you LISTEN TO MY WORDS!? EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE A DAMN HUMAN, YOU’RE STILL GOING TO DEFY ME?! *heavy breathing* I won’t permit this.. HURRY UP AND SAY IT.. NE, SAY IT! 18:48K: *sobs* Why?… *sobs* Why will you not listen to my request? *crying* I just want to know who’s drinking your blood *crying* *rustling* What? *sniffles* What are you trying to do patting my head? Could it be.. that you’re trying to comfort me?.. With this? 19:32K: *flat voice* Are you treating me like a fool? Stop it… Eh? “What happened to the crying”? You have to ask such a worthless question? How irritating.. You don’t even understand that?.. You are a REAL idiot. 19:59K: Did you hear that Teddy? As I thought this person is an unredeemable idiot. She even decided to touch me overfamiliarly for my sake.. how mistaken she was! *giggles* It makes you want to laugh doesn’t it? *giggles* 20:23K: Hm? What’s wrong? Ahh.. is it your anemia again? Your pallor is really terrible, isn’t it?.. Ah.. I just remembered. There’s food for you, but I didn’t prepare it for your sake.. I want delicious blood and so I prepared the food for my sake.. You’ll eat it right? 20:55K: Honestly, I’d rather tell you to get it but it appears to be impossible for you in your current condition.. It can’t be helped, I’ll bring it. Be grateful. *door opens* *he grabs the tray* 21:15K: It’s turned a little cold but.. of course you don’t need anything extravagant right? I have no interest in your food, so I wasn’t sure what you would like but.. this should be more than enough right? 21:33Starting from the right he lists things like liver, edible seaweed (hijiki), and parsley. 21:40K: What’s with that expression? The food isn’t to your liking? Heh, what are you saying? These are things that when a human eats it will boost their health. There’s nothing in here that is inedible. Could it be.. that you thought I would cook you something? Don’t get any ideas, *irritated* why would you think that I would go so far for you? 22:13K: It’s more than enough that I chose only foods that are high in iron, right?.. Are you trying to displease me?.. That’s enough, hurry up and eat it. All of it.. That way your face won’t look as pale.. It’s irritating to continue seeing your pallor like that. Hurry up and eat it. *you start eating it* 22:43K: Yes, that’s right. Just stay silent and eat it. I’ve been enduring the fact that you’re not good food with your blood as thin as it is.. Is it delicious? I don’t mind if you answer honestly.. It’s not tasty? Hmm.. Well, that’s true since it’s only for boosting your health.. 23:14K: But you’ll have to bear through it and finish it all, because you’re in no position to refuse my food.. *giggles* That painful face.. is so nice~.. but I don’t wish to be involved again in a situation like this. Do you understand? 23:40K: Do you really understand? In other words, I’m telling you that you gave too much of your blood to others.. 23:50Talks about how you don’t seem to understand your situation living alone in a household of vampires. Asks if you’re so idiotic that you can’t comprehend him, but he already had the feeling that you wouldn’t be able to comprehend him. If this continues you’re going to collapse again from anemia. Anyone can see that you don’t have enough blood. 24:22K: That is why I am telling you to stop giving your blood away.. You are much too submissive to that person.. How indecent.. You should be submissive to me only, isn’t that right? Because you’re my property. 24:46K: Eh? You haven’t been offering your blood to anyone?.. Hmm? Are you trying to say that you resisted? But the result is the same. In either case, too much of your blood was drunk. In other words, the act of resistance is meaningless. 25:12Calls you an incompetent person who can’t even refuse properly. You have no strength whatsoever and looking at you offends him. 25:28K: As I thought.. it might be best if you were dead.. right? Will you not die for me right now?.. If you do that then you won’t experience the pain of collapsing from anemia anymore. Not one drop of your delicious blood would be given to the others.. because I’ll drink it all. 25:57K: *left ear* That’s why.. ne? Won’t you please die? *you drop your fork* *giggles* What are you trembling for? You dropped your fork. 26:11He’s not satisfied with the amount you ate. Then he comments on how you can’t possible be refusing his food. Or is it that you want him to feed you? Too bad, but he has no intentions of doing such a troublesome thing. He tells you to eat on your own. 26:42K: Your pallor is still terrible, you know. You’re likely to collapse again like this.. Which reminds me.. you still haven’t answered my previous question.. *reaches out to grab you* 27:00K: After being bitten, who do you belong to? No wait, I’m asking the wrong question aren’t I? Who are you most obligated towards? Just who do you want to give your blood to the most?.. It’s not me, is it?.. Is it Ayato? Or Subaru? I’m wrong? Then Laito? Reiji? Shu is.. the most probable one, but it doesn’t seem like him. But it could unexpectedly be him. 27:50K: That is also wrong? Really?.. Then who is it?.. There’s no one? *angry* DON’T LIE! ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING FROM ME? I WON’T ALLOW IT! IF I TOLD YOU TO SAY IT THEN YOU SHOULD JUST SAY IT! Who exactly do you want to suck your blood?! WHY IS THAT? Are you thinking of offering your blood to him?! OVER ME!? 28:27K: *heavy breathing/sniffling* Say it.. Why can’t you listen to my words? *crying* What? You don’t understand? Are you lying again? *sniffles* It’s not a lie? The one you want to offer your blood most to.. is me? 28:59K: *flat/normal voice* That’s not a lie, right?.. Yes? Yes, that’s right. That was just act, after all you wouldn’t be able to hurt my feelings. Is there a problem? “Unfair”? *giggles* The one who was tricked is at fault.. you should consider being more doubtful of others. That way you won’t get stuck with having to give your blood to this and that person. 29:35K: Right Teddy? That blood should only be given to me.. to give her blood away so easily to the others.. I won’t forgive that.. *pulsing* 29:53K: Hey.. ARE YOU LISTENING!? *smashing things* Don’t act so carefree like that.. LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK!.. I’m not talking about Teddy, I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? *heavy breathing* Give me an answer.. ANSWER ME! Say that I’m the only one you want to give blood to! That way.. THE OTHERS WON’T COME NEAR YOUR NECK WITH THEIR FANGS. That.. MAKES ME FURIOUS!! *heavy panting* 30:26K: .. I won’t allow this… I WON’T ALLOW THIS. Your blood is MINE ONLY.. *smashes* *panting* 30:43Asks if you’re only like this to him and if you’re trying to lead him on. He becomes frenzied and delusional about how you want him to hit you and break you. He talks about how he knows you like him like this. About how you want him to strangle you and bite you. 31:15He’ll grant any of these wishes for you. Because you always give him your blood kindly and with a gentle expression. And he thinks that he should grant you your wish. 31:35K: Such a bad girl.. why is your neck trembling? You don’t need to put on an act.. I understand everything. You want me to tell you that you’re more important to me than Teddy, right?.. Ahah.. I would never say that. I don’t think I could lie well on something I’ve never thought about. 32:11K: Now.. Let me please see your face.. *very soft* How’s your complexion? Ahh.. It’s considerably better now.. Hnn.. such a wonderful smell as well.. *smells you* your blood has thickened.. 32:35K: In order to offer me your blood, you endured and ate all the terrible food right?.. Good girl.. Doing such a brave thing, I think of you as being pitifully sweet.. Please be like that only around me. Since you’re only doing this for me, there’s no need to do it for the others. 33:03K: *flat voice* If you understand, then answer.. *softly* Yes.. *giggles* good girl, good girl.. Hm? What’s wrong? You’re shivering.. Ahaha.. are you cold? It can’t be.. that you’re afraid. You won’t say such a mean thing right? If you say that, then you do know how much you’ll hurt me right? 33:40K: There’s nothing to be afraid of about me. After all, I’m taking into consideration your feelings and wishes.. Ahaha.. I’m so kind, aren’t I? *giggles* Because it’s your wish, I will be drinking your blood like this.. 34:04K: I understood it the moment you collapsed in front of me, that like this you weren’t anything useful to me. How pitiable.. you are.. It made you lonely, right? Then you should have said something~.. Just to get my attention you went to the others and gave them your blood.. You’re a REALLY bad child, aren’t you? 34:37He thinks it’s the worst for you to have been bitten by the other vampires, but the fact that you went so far as to dirty yourself like that to get his attention gives him cruel amusement. 35:05K: How filthy~.. really.. Teddy, don’t you think so as we-.. Teddy? *shaky* How cruel.. Teddy’s arm.. is ripped.. you can see the cotton.. this.. is mean.. for you to do this to Teddy.. 35:35K: WHY DID YOU DO THIS? *sobs* Is it because you want me to bite you? For that reason you decided to rip my precious Teddy’s ARM OFF?! *sobs* What? I did it when I was throwing things around? 36:02K: *flat voice* What.. exactly are you saying? I.. wouldn’t.. BE THAT RECKLESS TO MY PRECIOUS TEDDY!! *smashes* *sobs* AS I THOUGHT YOU’RE REALLY THE WORST! 36:21Calls you a liar. Then says that he won’t be blamed for killing you by drinking all your blood, because of this. Screams about how anyone who hears about your death will know you’re to blame for it. 36:42K: *shaky normal voice* Do you.. want to die by having me drink all your blood? No? But you lied. It’s a lie about how I did this to Teddy with my recklessness.. Eh? You’re apologizing? As I thought.. you’re saying that you were the one who ripped Teddy’s arm then?.. You’re finally admitting to it, right? *giggles* 37:18Talks about how he knew you were the one who did it. Then tells you that you should have been honest and apologized from the start. *giggles* 37:44K: Hm? What’s wrong? Just when your blood was returning to you, your face is pale again. *giggles* Although I do understand why your face is like that.. right now, you smell delicious. 38:06K: A sweet smell is rising up from your bare skin.. *giggles* Somehow.. I’m feeling hungry.. I’m already giving into temptation.. did you know? *he closes the door* *SUPER DUMMY MIC* 38:35K: The time for a vampire to suck blood is approaching.. *shaky breathing* it can’t be helped that your throat looks charming.. Just like you’re thinking, I’m going to bite you there. 38:58K: As I thought.. enduring the sight of a delicious food in front of me every day is poison to my body.. 39:12He finds it really irritating that you have bite marks all over you and he’ll have to cover them all up with new ones. Assumes you want him to cover your neck in new bite marks. *licking* 39:48K: Not even biting and just licking your bare skin.. I can taste your hot sweetness.. *licks* 40:10K: Really.. it’s delicious.. I’m tasting you now.. *sucking/gulping* 40:40K: Amazing.. Really.. Your blood is driving me crazy.. 40:52Tells you that your blood is now flowing inside of him. And it’s as if your blood was made for him. 41:08K: It’s delicious. *sucking* This flavor.. is your flavor.. your swe~et flavor.. it can’t be helped that I’m tempted.. I won’t stop no matter how full I am. 41:45K: *slurping* Your blood is for my sake only. *sucking* Oh right.. those remaining unsightly marks on your skin, I’ll erase them with my fangs. Aren’t you happy? Yes, you are aren’t you?.. I’ll leave proof that you are mine only. Not just on your neck, but the rest of your body too. 42:29K: Where do you want me to bite next?.. Your breasts? What an indecent girl.. *giggles* Very well.. *sucking* 42:57K: Your beautiful skin is completely visible.. *giggles* Right now, I’ll compliment you that much. *sucking* 43:18K: It’s best if you continue to cutely beg me like that.. *licking* Now there’s only beautiful bite marks left behind.. the proof that you’re mine, ahaha.. It suits you.. exceedingly. 43:50K: Ahh.. the blood from your neck is sliding down your back, please turn around.. I’ll lick it all off.. Heh, the area around your neck is dyed red. It feels like your life is flowing down. *licking* 44:24K: Your nape is tempting me.. It’s wonderfully arousing.. It also smells delicious.. *inhaling* But.. your nape also has marks left behind by someone.. How filthy.. I won’t forgive them for putting it in such a hidden place. 45:05K: *bites* Hahaha! Did that hurt? You screamed very loudly.. but.. my heart hurts more.. 45:19Tells you that you’re in no position to complain when you’re carrying the marks of another and so you should bear with it. *bites* Tells you that if you remain silent then his good mood might be returned. 45:55K: Good.. with this all the marks from the others have been erased it seems.. Aren’t you happy? *giggles* At any rate, with your skirt turned up like this and your shirt opened.. you really are a dirty girl, aren’t you? Letting me see this appearance of yours.. it’s as if you’re begging me for more. 46:38K: Here, please face this way again.. there’s some blood on your fingers. Please give me your hand. I don’t want to waste a single drop of your blood. *slurps* 47:06K: What’s wrong? What’s with that expression? Biting you.. sucking your blood.. those aren’t enough to satisfy you? Ahahaha.. I guess so.. you can’t be satisfied with just this now.. 47:32K: What do you want?.. Heh? You want me to touch you? Ahaha.. Even though you’re just food, you certainly beg with a cute voice. *giggles* *slurps* 48:00K: You don’t want me to pull your clothes up? Ah, I see.. but it’s not like I’m going to listen to all your words.. Instead of just begging me, how about you guide my hands yourself?.. 48:23Mentions something about how he’s indifferent to what you do with your body, even if you were to try and strangle him. 48:48K: The area between your fingers is also delicious.. Heh.. Please don’t make such a lewd sound.. *sucking* At this rate.. you might die by having all your blood sucked out. 49:17K: You’re wishing for yourself to become that, aren’t you? My.. doll. *groaning* 49:48K: Open your eyes and look at me properly. *kisses you* With you being in such a trance, shall I bite your tongue? *sucking* 50:25K: Your tongue.. is delicious. I want to drink all of the sweet blood in your mouth.. and your body, stained sweetly in red, will be eaten. Can you imagine that? 50:54He’s getting shivers of thrill by noticing that you’re very dazed as if you were becoming addicted to him. *sucking/groaning* 51:37K: I can’t help but look forward to the day that I kill you like that.. Won’t you quietly die just for me? *giggles* Nodding so honestly.. it makes me happy. Such a good girl.. I like honest girls. *giggles* 52:00K: For you specially, I’ll let you ask something more of me. *sweetly* Go ahead.. What is it? You want me to bite your breasts more?.. Very well.. your breasts.. *bites* 52:34K: Your shirt is getting in the way again. Strip off everything. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about now.. Hmm.. next is.. over here should be fine right? Your soft side.. is absolutely tempting. 53:06K: Do you feel good?.. I feel very good.. Hehe.. You aren’t the same human from before.. your face, body, your whole body is red.. Your soul is shining from pleasure.. 53:38K: It’s that pleasurable to have me drink your blood, isn’t it? It’s useless to deny it.. your overflowing blood is conveying your pleasure to me. *slurps* Look, your blood isn’t thinking about anything but how it wants me to continue drinking it. 54:14K: Your ears are also bright red.. they’re very sensitive.. I like honest girls.. Next.. I’ll bite your ear. *biting* 54:45K: Your body is trembling greatly.. can you feel it?.. your ears are sensitive, aren’t they?.. It seems you can be cute from time to time.. 55:06K: From your ear.. to the back of your neck.. *slurping* Look.. your body is trembling again.. *groaning* 55:35K: The ear.. is a little hard, isn’t it?.. Ah.. It’s bleeding. *slurping* The blood here is also delicious. 56:01K: You’re.. extremely happy right now, aren’t you? Even I understand that. Here, please face this way. *kissing* *sucking* 56:27K: Be happy.. Tonight, I’ll grant your wishes and continue to bite you everywhere on your body as well as making you feel good.. Ahah.. Don’t worry. There’s still food left over in case you feel anemic again. 56:55K: If you collapse.. I’ll wait for your blood to replenish.. As my doll I want to drink your blood only when it’s most delicious.. *biting* 57:23K: Don’t worry.. I’ll wait for you that much.. In any case, the night is such a long thing anyway.. Ahaha.. Now.. Where do you want me to bite next? Please say it.. Deeply, strongly.. I will gouge out (tear open) your skin *slurping*. Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations